


The Faulty Replicants

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Heterochromia, Replicants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: Bellamy understood why the replicant had done what it had done. But at the end of the day, it was wrong, & she wouldn't stand for that. Surprisingly she wasn't alone in standing up for others too scared to. There was another; at least so she thought.





	1. Hostage Situation

She doesn't remember much. Her head was throbbing as she blinked into a conscious state, mismatched eyes taking in the scene before her;

There were others on either side of her, panicked & tense as all their eyes were trained on something in front of them. Bellamy slowly sat up, looking in the same direction as everyone else. A replicant was waving around a gun. A heavy duty one from the looks of it. She glanced to her right as a hand lightly touched her. A fellow hostage she supposed asked if she was alright. Bellamy nodded briefly.

"Oi! Stay the fuck down!" The replicant suddenly boomed, quick to fire a shot at the ground near a person. Bellamy's attention focused on the person who was kneeling. A male. Blond hair & light eyes, a blank look on his face. Immediately she knew he wasn't human.

"Let us go!" A woman cried, voice broken. The replicant pointed the gun at her, finger steady on the trigger as it glared at her.

"Shut the hell up! You're hostages, I say who leaves," the replicant stalked forward, crouching down in front of the panicked woman. It gripped her chin tightly as it leaned in, "I decided who lives & who dies, so I suggest you sit there & cry in silence. Got it?" The woman nodded & was released.

Bellamy grit her teeth, fists tightly balled. She sighed softly to herself. The sounds of police sirens, & shouting could be heard outside the doors to what she assumed was an office. Her eyes focused on a man clutching tightly to his children. Bellamy briefly closed her eyes, & slowly stood. In an instant she was on the floor once more, head throbbing where she'd been struck by the butt of the gun.

_"Stay down."_ The replicant hissed as its grip tightened on the gun. The other hostages shuffled away slightly & faintly gasped.

Bellamy struggled to her feet again, despite the warning. Despite the way her vision swayed & her mind swam. She was knocked down. Falling back this time, she grunted as her back connected hard with the ground. Bellamy blinked, eyes taking notice to the hand on her shoulder;

It belonged to one of the man's-  _father's_ children. The small palm applied slight pressure, a signal that she shouldn't attempt to get up. Bellamy could easily read the girl's expression. She was scared before, but now her look was one of concern. This child was concerned about a stranger's welfare.

"I said," the replicant snapped, "stay down. Unless you want me to break every bone in your body so you never stand up again." The threat was very real. Bellamy knew that, but she couldn't sit back & watch this thing terrorize innocent people.

She knew the replicant's reasoning behind this. Bellamy heard the rumors of a rebellion, it was only a matter of time. Replicants were slaves to humans; inferior & replaceable. She also knew the only way for replicants to get their demands was by force; sadly. But to threaten bystanders, to threaten kids; she wouldn't watch from the sidelines.

Once more Bellamy pushed herself to her feet, feeling all eyes on her. The male replicant's from earlier burning into the side of her head. Finally to her feet, she stood. Didn't attack- just stood. Someone had to stand up against what was happening, no matter the cost. Her heart hammered in her ears.

"What the hell is-" The replicant stopped midquestion. It staggered forward a bit & swayed slightly on its feet.

Bellamy raised a questioning brow as the others around her gasped in what sounded like horror. The blond replicant from before had quickly moved towards her, shooting the crazed replicant in the chest with his other hand extended in her direction. Bellamy felt her legs wobble before giving out on her.

"W- what happened?" She breathed out. The blond male looked at her blankly, mouth moving yet his words were muffled. Bellamy focused on his lips, attempting to read them.

_K... Alright... Shot..._

She couldn't figure out what he was talking about except that someone had been shot. Bellamy glanced down, the replicant was dead. He had been shot she realized.

"Why are you carrying me?" Bellamy questioned as she tried to catch her breath. Why was she so winded? She hadn't even done anything physical. His mouth began to move again, his eyes trained on what was in front of him. Bellamy focused solely on the male, listening to him & blocking out every other sound.

"I believe your lung is collapsed from the bullet, it's best you not walk." Her eyes jumped down to her body, finding that indeed she had been shot. Bellamy's eyes widened & her heart picked up.

"How...?" She asked, looking at him. As the man was about to talk she was whisked out his arms by someone else. A paramedic set her on a gurney, quickly began to work alongside her partner to keep her alive.

Bellamy focused on the replicant that had helped her up until the doors of the ambulance closed. The paramedics slowly eased her back against the gurney, telling her to calm down. Surprisingly enough, she was calm at this point. The look the strange replicant had given her some sense of peace. With that, she closed her eyes & let sleep succumb to her.


	2. Faulty But Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wakes up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like this chapter is shit ._. I may revise/rewrite later!

Bellamy opened her eyes, groaning softly at the florescent lights buzzing overhead. She took in her surroundings, & was greeted by blue eyes.

"Oh hey... it's you, blue eyes." Bellamy said softly, slow to sit up. She grunted as pain stemmed from the right side of her chest, she clutched at the side. The blue eyed replicant assisting her to sit up.

"You haven't fully recovered yet from your injuries. Moving too much is not suggested," he said calmly. His hands hovering in front of her, as if ready to help her once more.

"I was shot right? Also, who are you?" Bellamy questioned. She ran a hand through her hair, being mindful not to yank out her IV.

"I'm Officer KD6-3.7- or K for short- & yes you were shot. It resulted in a collasped lung, there were no complications when removing the bullet," K explained, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "I also brought you food." He reached for a tray & held it out to her.

"Thank you, K." Bellamy said gratefully. She took the tray & began to eat almost immediately; she assumed she had been out for a day or two given her hunger. "Everyone else, are they okay?"

"Yes, the other hostages were all alright. Shaken up, but fine nonetheless," he said almost as if reporting it. Bellamy snorted to herself, causing the replicant officer to cock his head slightly to one side.

"So, K, why are you here?" Bellamy finally questioned after scarfing down the final piece of broccoli. After setting down the tray, her gaze turned towards the officer, eyes intent on him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He admitted, meeting her gaze. She raised a brow, silently asking 'why'. "I visited you each day, waiting for you to wake up. I came to ask why you stood up, he could've killed you, yet you stood up. May I ask why?"

K looked generally mystified by Bellamy in that moment. She blushed at the look in his light eyes, & dropped her gaze to the thin blanket covering her. Bellamy fumbled with her hands for a moment, remembering the entire situation & what had gone through her head.

"Because someone had to," she began, "What that  _thing_ was doing was wrong, there were innocent people there. A scared woman, a father with his two children; all terrified. What the replicant had done wasn't right." She explained.

"Thing..." K repeated more to himself than her. The look, granted blank, on his face made Bellamy feel a bit guilty. She reached out, taking one of K's hands into her own. K's brows furrowed at the touch.

"I didn't mean it like replicants aren't people, they are, but not that one. I understand there will be a rebellion, one where replicants want to be treated equally. I'm all for it & at the end of the day, I know a rebellion will be the only way... Humans are too stubborn to back down," Bellamy smiled small at that. "But that replicant threatened the wrong people, they were innocent. If it really wanted to make a difference, it should have threatened the people of the corporations."

"I understand." K merely replied, eyes focused on their hands. She squeezed his, making him turn his attention to her face.

"K, why did you start to get up?" Bellamy questioned, curiousity evident in her eyes. Her one brown & one green eye.

"Because I work for the LAPD, I'm a blade runner. Aside from that, I'm a officer that is suppose to protect humans," he spoke, the response sounded like a prerecorded message. A spiel he'd recite constantly. K pulled away, "But my boss told me to stand down."

Bellamy's brows knitted together & confusion crossed her face, "Why?" She could tell at the time of the whole hostage situation that K had seemed conflicted. Whether to stand or to watch from the sidelines. Even now she could see the war waging in his mind at the order.

"My model, granted an older one, is still quite expensive. My boss didn't want to have to worry about getting another one or have me repaired," K explained, hand slightly clenching at the reasons. "I wanted to help, I tried to... but my programming didn't allow it..." He admitted softly, eyes trained on his now relaxed hand.

"Awe, you're faulty," he looked up, finding a small smile on the woman's lips. "Just like the other replicant, but you're faulty in a good way." K looked at her, brow rasied; asking a silent how? "Even when humans treat you like shit, use you like a slave, you are still willing to protect them." Bellamy explained.

"Of course, they did nothing wrong." K said. His voice reminding her of a child's when defending a friend or loved one. And his eyes. In that moment they didn't reflect the sorrows & regret from earlier; they held an innocence. Once more reminding Bellamy of a child's purity.

She reached out for his hand, "You're a good person you know that, K." Bellamy stated, a full smile crossing her features. K blinked once, twice, taking in her expression. Analyzing it & defining it's meaning. K servers finished deciphering the meaning, & he met her eyes. A warm smile spread across the replicant's face, eyes lighting up as Bellamy's had done.

"Thank you."


End file.
